I Can’t Take It Back: New Beginnings
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Hopefully you have read I Can’t Take It Back, the one shot. If you haven't you will so get lost in this one. This is based off that one shot. Enjoy! (Complete)
1. Short Chappy

I Can't Take It Back: New Beginings  
  
Authors Note: I am writing this story for my fan Inuyasha_For_Ever who reviewed this story and thought there should be a sequel, thanks! Now remember this is just a prologue.  
  
Dis: I will never own Inu.or anyone else.cept my own characters. Why else would I write a FANfic.  
  
Kimiko awoke and looked around her room, the dream was back. The same dream where she was a princess named Kagome and was betrothed to a cute boy with dog ears. She felt that she somehow loved him despite what she showed to the others in her dream. A quick glance at her clock told her it was five minutes till midnight. 'I wish I could meet someone like the guy in my dreams.' Kimiko rolled over and fell back asleep.  
  
Next door to Kimiko a boy with raven black hair and pale gold eyes tossed restlessly in his sleep. For some reason he to had been having the strangest dreams lately. He was a hanyou prince in love with a Princess Kagome. But she always seemed to kill him in his dream. "Why?" the question rolled off his tongue and he slept on. Hoping to some how figure out what this dream meant.  
  
A small girl like figure sat on a fence out side of the two homes. With her eyes closed, a soft purple light radiated from her body and surrounded her. She had been watching the two for a while now, and she grew tired. Her magick was running low and it was almost time. Sending the dreams to them was one of the hardest things she had done since finding the two. With a soft pop she disappeared into the night, to return another time.  
  
A/N: Well that's kinda it for now, I am still trying to figure out what should happen next. I am not planning on making this fic angsty. Bet you are all wondering who she is? Okay here is a major question I'm putting to you readers, should Kikyou come into this story at all. And Should this be a Kag/humanInu or Kag/Hanyou pairing story. Or Kag/Oc Inu/OC fic?? Just leave a vote, and by next chapter you guys will be introduced to the two OC's kay! *waves* Inka: Right, okay I will keep that in mind. Sakki: You are? *Looks at winged demon girl.* Inka: Hi my name is Inka which means "Catching Fire" *Inka spins in a circle, her fiery red hair flaring out and coming to rest on her shoulders as she stopped spinning. Then straightened out her red kimono.* I am Sakki- san's new muse! *She blinked her soft fire opal eyes and smiled proudly.* *A tiny pale blue puppy ran into the room.* Wait! I want to be her muse! *It barked then growled softly at Inka, and narrowed its red eyes* My name is Reika it means "chilled sweets". I demand to be her new muse. *The Puppy barked again in its doggy language.(which for some reason we understand @@)* Sakki: Share me. *sweat drops, having meant to say 'Spare me'* *Inka and Reika nod* Okay! *both sing out in unison.or bark and sing* Sakki: Please R&R. *looks at Inka and pets the puppy.* Don forget to vote! 


	2. Hidden Trunks and Lost memories

I Can't Take It Back: New Beginnings  
  
A/N: shifty eyes I'm stealing these ideas from Koi Koi...takes copy right stamp and gets ready to stamp the ideas  
  
Inka: Really stealing others ideas for you own...shame.  
  
Fine.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not allowed to own Inuyasha...and I'm not allowed to own any of Koi Koi's ideas. I am however allowed to own my own characters, big fat hairy deal.  
  
Inka: That's better.  
  
walks off angrily  
  
You're a Wreck  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kimiko brushed her blue-black hair and put it up in a pony tail. Today she turned nineteen and she was going to finally be allowed to drive to the summer house alone. She was so excited she thought that nothing could possibly go wrong on this perfect day. (Of course that means something has to go wrong..) Out side of the two story house her and her mom owned and lived in was her small black Camaro. Her mom and her weren't rich but that car meant everything to Kimiko. It was her eighteenth birthday gift from her mom, she hadn't known it but her mom saved up to get her that car. Even though it meant not buying a new one to replace the beat up Chevy truck that wouldn't run anymore.  
  
Next door another nineteen year old was getting ready to go out as well, he had finally gotten his dad to let him use the jeep, and he was heading up to the lake for the weekend while his dad was out of town. Grabbing random things and throwing them into a suitcase made him happy to know he was finally going. "Today is going to be absolutely perfect. I am getting out of the house for the whole weekend, and I get the car."  
  
"All packed and ready to go! Good bye house! Hello Freedom!" Both teens in both houses left at the exact same moment getting into there cars and heading towards the same highway.  
  
About half way there the black jeep, and black Camaro ended up behind one another, not far back behind them and some other SUV's was a black BMW. The driver of the black Beemer speed up weaving in and out of the lanes trying to reach the lake exit before a lot of the other cars. Just as the jeep turned to follow the Camaro the black Beemer hit a slick spot in the road and slide into both cars. The impact shoved all three cars onto the side of the road. The jeep on its side and half way on top of the Camaro, with the Beemer tipped onto them both belly up. Far from the wreak sat a girlish like figure on top of another car's roof. For some reason no one else saw the car wreak or even noticed it.  
  
A teen with black hair and gold eyes crawled out of the jeep, thankful he wasn't hurt. He checked the Camaro since it had two cars on it first. Inside the jeep a girl groaned and unsnapped her seatbelt. She crawled out of the front wind shield and looked down, the trunk had popped open and her suitcases were sprawled out on the grass. "My head hurts." The boy looked up and noticed the girl, carefully climbing up he helped her down to the road. "Any sign of the camaros' driver?" She asked him, before sitting down. He shook his head no, and looked around.  
  
About five feet from the accident a body laid sprawled out in the grass with a open suitcase beside it. "Oh Shift!" The boy ran over and looked down at the girl, she had her eyes open and was glaring at the sky. "You're a wreak!" He stated looking down at her thinking she was dead, "Screw off!" was the first words to the girls head. With a groan she sat up, "Holy hell your alive?" she glared at him, "Are you the son of a...are you the one that hit my car?" He shook his head no and helped her over to the other girl. "Its like looking in a mirror," The boy stated at seeing both of the girls together.  
  
Kimiko stood glaring at the look a like of her, "You are so paying for my car!" The other girl stood up, "My name I Kimikayo what's your...." Kimiko punched the other girl, "There is no way I can pay for what happened to my car!" The boy just leaned against the Camaro, whom no one noticed that all three of the cars stood lined up completely fixed and brand new looking. "Look I'm sorry of course I'll pay for your car. Hell I'm gonna pay for the jeep too. In fact I'll buy you each a brand new car." Kimiko fell silent as Kimikayo finished speaking, "My car?!" Kimikayo spun around, "Wha..." Even the guy had to turn around. All three stood wide eyed at there vehicles, "I have an idea why don't we all meet at my summer house later tonight for dinner to sort this out. The address is 50005 Shikon Lake Drive." "Umm, that's where I'm staying, I've rented a room there." "Ditto."  
  
All three teens stood at the front door of Kimiko's summer house. Kimiko searched for the keys to the door and smiled as she pulled the right one. "Got it!" Four pairs of voices rang out from inside the house. "Where's my brush?" "Has anyone seen my cell phone?" "Anyone want some cookies?" "What kind are they?" everyone fell silent once Kimiko's voice rang out, "I want some cookies!!!"  
  
From upstairs two people walked to the railing while downstairs two more people ran to the front door. "Kimiko, we thought you would never show up. Wait who are they?" "Sango-chan, these two are unfortunately going to stay here. For some reason, mother rented out two rooms to them. So what are you cooking it smells good?" "Chocolate cookies!" Sango answered giving Kimiko a hug. The two teens upstairs took turns riding down the railing to reach the first floor. "Kimiko-chan!" one of the voices called out, as she looked over at the stairs. "Miroku-chan!"  
  
After a few weeks everything seemed to settle down. Kimiko had gotten bored and began to go through some things that had been in the attic for years. She came across an old trunk shoved at the back of the attic.  
  
Upon a hunch Kimiko called everyone up to the attic to see the trunk. As everyone assembled she looked around at all the faces that were there. "Well shall we open it or just stare at it?" Sango asked with a laugh. Kimiko nodded and barely touched the clasp when it snapped open and the lid fell back revealing some satin clothing and a few other things.  
  
Sitting at the bottom of the trunk was a letter and a jeweled necklace wrapped in a dress along with two crowns. The seven teens crowded around as Kimiko picked up the letter. She began to read what it said aloud to the group.  
  
It was the year that I met him, my chosen one, my mate, my love. I didn't know it then, in fact when I met him I despised him. I hated him with all of my soul, I suspect had we met under different circumstances we could have been friends first and enemies later. But we didn't, we met at dinner the night my father told me he was my betrothed and it was all arranged, that it had been since before we were born. I mean I met the real him, not the one everyone else meets during the day but the true him, the hanyou him. No matter what happens I will not marry him, I remember telling my father the second he told us. I sort of regret it now, but it's too late to change what has already happened. I can't take back my fathers death, more importantly I can't take back his... nor can I take back my own. I can only hope that our next life will be kinder than this one...  
  
Hime Kagome Higurashi   
  
A white flash of light went through the room, and left everyone blinking. Kimiko, Sango, Miroku, and Inyu looked at each other. Each wondering if the other had seen and heard as well as felt the vision. A Slow smile spread across Kimiko looked over at her boyfriend and smiled, "Inyu do you think?" She began to ask but found herself silenced by a kiss, "That they were given a second chance?" He voiced to her. Miroku and Sango began to laugh and put the crowns on Inyu and Kimiko's heads. "Look its Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome." 


End file.
